Disparidade
by Persefone-San
Summary: AU. Eles podem ser bem diferentes um do outro... Podem ter vários defeitos... Mas isso realmente importa? - Yaoi Milo


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos vão pra Masami Kurumada e cia.

**Atenção:** Fic POV do Milo. Camus pode ser considerado bem humorado ou um pouco OOC, dependendo do ponto de vista de cada um. Boa leitura!

* * *

Este é um presente para **_Ilia Verseau_**! Fiz com todo o carinho para você, espero que goste! Obrigada por tudo!

* * *

**Disparidade**

Após acordar com o toque irritante de um despertador – o segundo que comprei só este mês, que por sorte está acabando – e trabalhar um pouco em casa, tomei um bom banho, comi alguma coisa, já que havia esquecido de almoçar, e vesti-me com roupas leves e confortáveis. Aproveitei para separar mais umas três mudas de roupas, que guardei em uma bolsa esporte que tinha, junto de pente, escova de dente e, claro, um presente que estava meio mal embrulhado, mas ele entenderia que não tenho talento para isso. Dormiria no apartamento dele para comemorar nosso sexto aniversário de namoro e passarmos a noite, juntinhos.

Aproveitaria para ir ao trabalho direto de lá, na segunda. Quanto mais tempo passássemos juntos, melhor. Já fazia quase um mês que não nos víamos, apenas nos falávamos por telefone.

Era um belo dia de sábado em Atenas, com o céu limpo e o sol brilhando forte.

Peguei o carro no estacionamento e sem problemas cheguei ao prédio dele, onde eu tinha carta branca para entrar e sair. Estacionei na outra vaga e segui pelo elevador até o oitavo andar. Com as chaves que ele me dera, entrei em seu apartamento. Era um ambiente claro, aconchegante, espaçoso, organizado, bonito e extremamente limpo. E ele não tinha uma faxineira! Sim, primeiro problema de meu amorzinho: ele tem mania de limpeza e organização.

– Chegou cedo, _ange_. – ele me cumprimentou com um daqueles sorrisos que me derreto todo. Por que não corri para agarrá-lo? Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira da varanda.

– Saudades. – sorri de volta e dei uma escapulida para deixar minhas coisas no quarto dele, voltando em seguida. – Não vai vir me receber? – perguntei da sala, não muito distante dele, nem tão próximo da varanda.

– Venha você! – ele me respondeu, simplesmente, com seu olhar voltado para mim, desafiador.

Depois de tanto tempo sem nos vermos ele ainda me tratava assim! Eu conhecia esse joguinho dele e isso me deixava inquieto, louco!

E ele estava tão lindo... Sentado elegantemente enquanto bebia uma caneca de café, os fios ruivos, mesmo que presos em um rabo de cavalo folgado, se agitando com o vento forte... Fiz meu melhor beicinho na esperança de comovê-lo.

– Nem adianta tentar, você precisa perder seu medo de alturas. Deixe de frescuras e venha me dar um beijo! – ele tornou a falar e eu suspirei, ainda me decidindo se iria ou não.

Eu morava no segundo andar e não tinha problemas com isso! Era baixinho... Mas oitavo era alto _demais_! Eu não tinha culpa se minha perna tremia quando me aproximava daquela maldita varanda ou se eu tinha a sensação de que cairia lá em baixo, ou que eu mesmo acabaria pulando!

Suspirei resignado e fui lentamente até ele, ignorando meus próprios tremores. Tomei seus lábios num beijo carinhoso, que foi prontamente correspondido, e me afastei mais rápido do que esperava daquele local, sentindo o coração bater forte.

– Viu? Não é perigoso, Milo. Tem de perder o medo. – ele sorriu por fim e levantou com a caneca vazia, vindo em minha direção. Aquele sádico... Me abraçou e tornou a me beijar, dessa vez com um beijo mais intenso e cheio de saudades...Bem... Ou talvez eu que não tivesse reparado nessas emoções no beijo anterior.

Ao apartarmos, não poderia deixar barato o comentário dele.

– Prometo tentar perder o medo de altura se você tentar perder essa sua mania de limpeza.

– Não tenho mania de limpeza!

– Camus, você sabe que tem. Todo mundo já te disse!

– Vocês são exagerados. – bufou, seguindo até a cozinha e pondo a caneca vazia dentro da pia – Senti sua falta.

– Também senti a sua. – achei melhor deixar esse assunto bobo de lado. Fui até ele e o abracei apertado por trás. Era tão bom sentir seu perfume... – Vamos comer fora, para comemorar hoje?

– Não! Eu mesmo quero fazer o jantar. – ele me sorriu de forma carinhosa e eu correspondi, mas em minha mente só soava uma coisa...

NÃO!!!!!

Segundo defeito do meu francesinho: ele era péssimo cozinheiro. Sabia preparar apenas filé, arroz e fritas. Qualquer outra coisa que ele tentasse fazer, especialmente pratos mais sofisticados típicos de comemorações, a pessoa tinha de ser cautelosa e, preferencialmente, ter um pequeno apetite, o que não costumava ser meu caso. Eu sou de comer muito e com as habilidades dele, acabo sempre ficando com fome o resto do dia. Neste caso, o resto da noite.

– Tem certeza? Poderíamos aproveitar mais o tempo se você deixasse a cozinha de lado e viesse ficar comigo. – arrisquei, afinal, não queria magoá-lo dizendo que preferiria passar a noite a base de pipocas ou sanduíches.

– Algum problema de eu cozinhar, Milo? – ele me olhou desconfiado, embora sua voz não demonstrasse isso.

– Não, apenas quero matar as saudades. – pelo visto, eu teria de comer o que ele preparasse.

– Teremos a noite toda, _chér_... – ele me sorriu malicioso e não pude deixar de fazer o mesmo, abraçando-o mais forte pela cintura e mordiscando a cartilagem de sua orelha.

– Hum... Assim as coisas não vão dar certo. Mais tarde, anjo. Vamos começar pela parte romântica da coisa. – a última frase ele falou num tom divertido e não pude deixar de rir.

– Pois bem... O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo? – sorri e o soltei.

Camus lavou a caneca, enxugou e guardou. Depois pegou um livrinho de receitas e procurou por uma página, logo a encontrando, e começou a separar os ingredientes.

– Vá guardar suas coisas que tenho certeza que você deixou sobre a cama. Depois você vem para conversarmos enquanto preparo tudo.

– Olha aí seu ataque! Mania por organização! – reclamei. Algumas vezes isso me dava nos nervos. Eu era uma pessoa organizada, mas Camus chegava ao cúmulo!

– A casa é minha e mando eu. Vá! – ele olhou para mim um pouco aborrecido e achei por bem obedecer. Não era dia para discussões bobas.

Qualquer dia eu o convenceria a ir a um psicólogo.

Fui para o quarto e tirei minhas coisas de dentro da bolsa. Escova de dente e pente no banheiro, no local que ele deixara reservado para mim. Minha roupa no armário, na primeira gaveta do lado esquerdo. Já tinha algumas roupas por aqui, o que só lembrei quando que vi, e me fez subir um pequeno desespero. Ele iria querer que eu mantivesse o padrão dele, por cor e tecido... Suspirei, examinando as camisas e bermudas que trouxe e as que já estavam na gaveta, começando a dobrar e ordená-la como ele gostava. Nesses momentos que percebo que ele precisa de um tratamento urgente. Sério, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que não o Camus, eu já teria mandado ir pastar.

Comecei a sentir um cheirinho agradável de comida vindo da cozinha e aí a preocupação me assolou. O que ele estaria preparando? Pelo aroma tinha frutos do mar, mas será que eu conseguiria comer uma pequena porção, para agradá-lo?

Suspirei e voltei para a cozinha, puxando uma cadeira da pequena mesa que lá havia para sentar. Fiquei a observá-lo trabalhar os ingredientes, cozinhar os mexilhões e refogar os camarões enquanto conversávamos e colocávamos o assunto em dia.

Eu tinha de admitir que o cheiro estava ótimo, mas não queria me iludir. Todo o tempo ele cozinhava sem pressa.

– E a sobremesa? – perguntei.

Ele tinha a incrível habilidade de preparar doces maravilhosos! Eu era simplesmente viciado em qualquer sobremesa que ele preparasse. Ao menos isso compensava a falta de jeito nas outras preparações.

– Mousse de chocolate branco e preto. – ele me sorriu docemente. Era o que eu mais gostava!

Ajudei a por a mesa na sala de jantar enquanto esperávamos o jantar que estava no forno. Ele tomou um banho rápido e logo apareceu lindo e cheiroso como sempre.

Camus pediu que eu me sentasse e rapidamente ele voltou da cozinha com a travessa que cheirava muito bem, pondo-a sobre a mesa, e sentou na minha frente.

– Peixe ao frutos do mar. – ele anunciou, animado. – Prato francês.

– Parece bom. – olhei e não estava mentindo. Parecia uma comida inofensiva.

Camus me serviu uma quantidade generosa... E eu teria de comer! Não que ele me obrigasse, mas queria animá-lo. Coisas de um idiota apaixonado para animar o namorado.

– Ah! Já ia esquecendo o vinho... – ele levantou e eu aproveitei para provar. Caso viesse a fazer uma careta, ele não veria.

Como estava bom! Ele acertou dessa vez! Nem acreditei! Dei mais uma garfada enquanto ele voltava.

– Pelo visto, está aprovado. – me sorriu daquela forma linda e serviu o vinho.

– Mais que aprovado! – nunca pensei que diria isso de algum prato que ele fizesse com tanta sinceridade.

Camus começou a comer também, em silêncio. Eu podia ver que ele queria me dizer algo, mas que não conseguia. Aprendi a ler os gestos e olhos dele depois de tanto tempo de namoro.

– Que foi, amor? Algo te incomoda?

Camus parecia ter ficado inquieto com a pergunta que fiz.

– Milo... Eu... – e ele suspirou.

Quando comecei a imaginar que algo estava errado meu francês me surpreendeu ao abaixar uma mão da mesa e em seguida recolocá-la com uma caixinha de veludo preto que provavelmente tirara do bolso.

Eu estava imóvel, olhando estático para ele.

– Não vai abrir, Milo? – Camus sorriu timidamente e só então tive noção do papel ridículo que estava fazendo ao parecer uma donzela sendo pedida em casamento. Ok, eu estava sendo "pedido em casamento", mas não tinha nada de donzela!

Peguei a caixinha e abri, encontrando as duas alianças douradas. Sorri, feliz e peguei a menor, segurando a mão dele e colocando. Camus sempre teve dedos finos. Ele fez o mesmo ao colocar a outra em meu dedo e beijá-la.

Éramos praticamente o oposto um do outro, ambos tínhamos gênios terríveis e manias piores ainda... Mas nos amávamos e aprendemos a duras penas como manter um relacionamento. Embora, como sempre fora todos esses anos, todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos tínhamos de ter ao menos uma discussão boba.

– Que bom que aceitou... – ele sorriu aliviado e eu de alegria novamente.

– Então... Agora vai morar lá comigo? – perguntei eufórico.

– Prefiro que você venha morar aqui. – ele me respondeu, bebericando o vinho.

– Por que eu que tenho de vir?

– Por que _eu_ que tenho de ir? – rebateu com grande simplicidade e eu não tive resposta lógica. Porque tenho medo de altura? Ele não aceitaria isso.

– Ok... Discutimos isso em outra data, hoje não. – disse após um suspiro. Provavelmente ele daria um jeito de me convencer a morar com ele depois, mas, se isso acontecesse, certamente que eu daria um jeito de curá-lo do TOC _(1)_ ou então iria enlouquecê-lo.

– De acordo. – Camus levantou recolhendo os pratos e eu o ajudei.

Com muito custo o convenci de que lavaria e arrumaria toda a cozinha dele pela manhã e o arrastei com a sobremesa – que não abriria mão de forma alguma – até o quarto.

– Fiz um presente pra você... – sorri e ele sentou na cama, curioso. Entreguei o pacote mal embrulhado, que gerou um sorriso divertido nele.

– Um perfume! – parecia ter gostado de verdade. Vi-o espirrando no pulso e inalando – Delicioso, Milo!

Não pude conter um sorriso de satisfação. Passei duas semanas planejando a fórmula e produzindo.

– E o meu... – ele me sorriu e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, pegou uma fotografia, e me entregou. Eu não sabia quando ele havia tirado aquela foto! Na imagem eu estava olhando para algum lugar, com as feições serenas e particularmente me achei sexy e bonito. Pelo fundo verde com um tronco atrás de mim, deduzi que deveria ter sido durante algum passeio no parque.

– Bonita... – falei. Mas eu esperava mais que uma simples foto, tenho de admitir.

– Que bom. – Camus levantou e caminhou até a porta – Espere aqui. – eu obedeci, comendo o doce enquanto fitava a porta por onde ele saíra com curiosidade. Logo ele retornou com um quadro...

– Camus... – ele havia pintado aquela fotografia! Eu já disse que outra grande qualidade dele era que meu francês ruivo era um artista? – Está lindo!

Ele me sorriu carinhoso e colocou a tela recostada na parede, além de ter guardado seu novo perfume em local de destaque junto aos outros. Voltou, sentando ao meu lado recostado na cabeceira e passou os dedos por meu rosto.

– Gostou mesmo do jantar que te fiz ou só estava fingindo de novo?

E eu que achava conseguir representar bem nos últimos cinco anos... É, fui ingênuo. Camus não é retardado e ele comia da própria comida.

– Gostei de verdade. – fui sincero, olhando em seus olhos.

Sentei entre suas pernas e apoiei a cabeça em seu peito. Como recompensa ele começou a acariciar meus ombros e peito, por cima da blusa.

– Fiz um pequeno curso de culinária. Eu mesmo já não estava agüentando mais o que preparava.

Ri. Não pude evitar.

– Ele te fez muito bem. – falei num tom divertido, voltando meu rosto para encará-lo e ele sorriu.

Camus tocou meu rosto numa carícia leve e me beijou carinhoso. Eram tantas saudades... Sem apartar, virei meu corpo de frente para o dele e sentei em seu colo. Senti quando as mãos dele envolveram minha cintura e arrancaram minha camisa. Era frustrante não beija-lo, mas aceitável pela deliciosa sensação que os lábios dele me proporcionavam ao descer pelo meu pescoço, ombros... Até alcançar meus mamilos...

Camus era um homem e tanto. Éramos completamente diferentes, praticamente os opostos.

Mas nos completávamos.

oOo

**N/A:** Passando para fazer um breve comentário. Nunca imaginei que algum dia eu conseguiria fazer uma fic com toque de humor! Sem contar que é a primeira que faço com final exatamente feliz!

**1- TOC**: Transtorno obsessivo-Compulsivo.

Também gostaria de agradecer a _Chibiusa-chan_ pela correção e paciência comigo.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e que deixem sua marquinha com a opinião.

Beijos!

Perséfone-san

08/02/2009


End file.
